Sōsei Yoshino
Sōsei Yoshino (芳乃 創世 Yoshino Sōsei), also known as Odin (オーディン Ōdin) is the main antagonist of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. His role is extended in Fortissimo EXA//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Sōsei has short brown hair with white bangs and red eyes. His build is one of the most muscular in the whole game, secondary only to Hagane Todoroki. He is said to be as young as Reiji's brother (if he had one), a side-effect of being a magus. Personality In his youth, he is said to have a very strong sense of justice and would stand up for his loved one. These aspects of his still have not changed in the present, since Ryūichi looks up to him because of them. However, the loss of his most loved one caused him to turn cold and brutal; despite this, Sōsei himself states that he is just the same as before. Although he does not particularly care if his own son dies participating in Ragnarök, he truly regrets the fact both him and Ichigo are dragged in his ceremony and wished that it could have been different. Nevertheless, his determination is powerful enough to help him overcome his reluctance and continue with Ragnarök. Synopsis Sōsei is Reiji's father and Ryūichi's foster father. He was the one who put an end to the war for O Parts years before the events of Fortissimo takes place. During this time, he was partner to Ichigo Sagara. However, the war ended with SAKURA, his wife's death and left him with nothing but emptiness. Determined to change reality, Sōsei created the battlefield of Ragnarök, a ceremony that would help him attain the ultimate magic to revive SAKURA. Some time before Reiji's returned, Sōsei let Jin Arizuka know about Ragnarök and agreed to share the right to be the Game Master, since he did not want to show up by himself. He hid his presence in daylight and silently watched Ragnarök while Jin was in control. After Jin was killed, Sōsei personally supervised Eye Space like how it was meant to be. From that point onward, Eye Space did not occur randomly on a whim, but was triggered whenever the combatants were needing it to fight. Sōsei planned to watch the ceremony take place until there was only one survivor left, but when Reiji broke the rule of the ceremony by letting Momiji Satomura live after destroying her Magic, he showed himself to kill Momiji and remind Reiji of the rules. With Momiji's battle finished, Sōsei erased his presence again. After that, Ichigo finally found where Sōsei was hiding: at the hospital where they met SAKURA. She tried to convince Sōsei to stop since his son, Reiji was also involved. However, Sōsei declined, saying that Reiji participated on his own and his death was the least of Sōsei's concern. The two engaged in a short battle, in which Sōsei overwhelmed Ichigo with sheer magical power. On the 33rd day ever since Ragnarök started, Reiji challenged Sōsei to a final battle. Sōsei allowed him to have an audience, but told him that they did not have to fight, since Nagisa was the only combatant standing. He explained that Ragnarök was originally intended for 12 participants, but then Reiji, an irregularity appeared, Sōsei had to become a supervisor. This revealed the fact that they would not have to fight each other. Instead, all Reiji had to do was to defeat Nagisa and obtain the ultimate magic, and then they could use that power to revive SAKURA, Reiji's mother. Reiji however, refused since this also meant having to sacrifice his partner Sakura and chose to battle his father. A battle between father and son occured, with Sōsei overwhelming Reiji both in power and stamina. Even after having received the ultimate magic, Reiji was not a match for his father. However, when he finally received his mother's will through the brooch Ichigo gave him earlier, Reiji gained the true knowledge of his Magic, which was the ability to rewind time a target indefinitely, Sōsei's was not an exception. With this, Sōsei lost to his son. He finally understood that he was in the wrong the whole time and that the time had come for him to rest. Reiji bid him farewell, finally calling him 'father'. In the end, everyone who died during Ragnarök was resurrected by Reiji, Sōsei included. He had seemingly begun to open up to his son like a true family. Powers&Abilities Armaments *'Ring of Nibelung' (ニーベルングの指環 nīberungu no yubitamaki): Odin's weapon is especially created by Vospa as the ultimate magical arm. However, it showed no compatibility to Sōsei after its creation. It is later revealed that the Ring of Nibelung has a hidden activation protocol, which is to sacrifice the most loved one of the user. Runes * Gungnir (天地創造の神槍(グングニル) gunguniru; Norse for Swaying One, Japanese for God Spear of Creation): Odin's ability is mainly to create, but it also manipulates the four absolutes that governs the world: form, space, rules and power. *'Das Rheingold' (ラインの黄金 rain no ōgon; lit. The Rhein Gold): the first rule of Gungnir allows Odin to create form. Due to this ability, his body can be recreated no matter how many times it gets destroyed. He also stated that he did not know how to kill himself even if he tried. *'Die Walkuere '(ワルキューレ warukyūre; lit. Valkyrie): the second rule allows the creation of space. Odin utilized this rule to replicate Ai Space. Vahalla was also created by this ability. *'Siegfried' (ジークフリート jīkufurīto; lit. Victory Peace): the third rule permits the creation of rules inside the space that Odin created. Once a rule is created, only a Magus possessing a Conceptual Magical Weapon ofh higher level can escape from it, although this is mostly impossible since Odin is already possessing a top-notch Conceptual Magical Weapon. *'Goetterdaemmerung' (神々の黄昏 kamigami no tasogare; lit. Twilight of the Gods): the final rule allows Odin to create a sphere of sheer power, which he usually shots at his opponents like spear. When Odin attacks, he takes a stance, draws back his right fist and concentrate a large amount of mana into that fist. Once charged, the power released can be considered the most powerful in the whole story. Even with one strike, Gungnir can completely devastate any kind of enemy and destroy their Magic. The attack neglects everything else and causes only destruction. The first time Sōsei showed this ability, Ichigo was defeated; the second time, it consumed 70% of Reiji's magical power despite the fact that he turned to defense and that he was bearing the magical power of 10 Magi. *'Overlimit Gungnir' (迎え撃つ天地創造の神槍(オーバーリミット・グングニル) ōbārimitto gunguniru; English for Over Limit Gungnir, Japanese for God Spear of Attacking Creation): this is Odin's most powerful attack. Its destructive power far surpasses the normal Gungnir, and was able to completely repel Reiji's attack despite the fact that he had the ultimate magic and the second awakening. Other skills *'Immense magical power': being in possession of the strongest Magic Weapon, with a past full of strict training, Odin has an enormous amount of mana, almost unlimited. Despite having a lot of confidence in his own skill, Reiji was instantly paralyzed the moment Odin first appeared, knowing for certain that there was no chance of victory if he were to go against Odin. In combat, his magic capacity is revealed to be even greater than expected. He uses a lot of powerful attacks and conceptual Runes that require a lot of mana, but does not show any signs of exhaustion. *'Martial arts expert': having received intense training while still in Vospa, he is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and other kinds of martial arts. His skills are presumably greater than Ryūichi's.